Fateful ways
by Draconian Angel69
Summary: Chapter oe finally fixed. A new enemy has arisen and wants to destroy the felice. Fanelia is rebuilt, and van has dreams of his brothersomeone tries to kill meruru.
1. 1, fateful ways

(Legal fucking mumbo jumbo. Not mine. Someone elses. Writing for fun..ya get the drill. Well I haven't seen the last few episodes, so please excuse any mistakes I made ^.^)  
  
  
  
"The true rulers of Gaia, once powerful over all, will rise once again to destroy those they created." the voice echoed off the walls of Vans head, the words ringing through his thoughts. He sighed and laughed. He couldn't possibly think what that had meant. He did not know how he let Meruru convince him to see a silly fortune teller anyway. He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked about the palace. It almost resembled the one that in which he grew up in. He had designed it that way. The village was also very similar to the previous one, with a few adjustments made. He closed his eyes, thinking back to childhood memories, of how he and his brother would sneak off to steal mothers clean bed sheets and muddy them up again. He laughed aloud at the thought. Folken.he couldn't stop thinking of him for the last three years. Three years since the war. Three years since Hitomi left. Three long years. He turned his head to the familiar sound of giggling and small feet padding down the hall. He turned, only to face Meruru, who clung to him eagerly, licking his honey brown skin. Van smiled at the girl, patting her on the head softly.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Van asked quietly, almost sadly. Meruru giggled and canted her head to the side.  
  
"Hungry!" she bounced off of Van, her tail flipping about eagerly. Van laughed. Meruru hadn't changed in three years. Well, not in attitude. She was still as bouncy as ever, maybe even bouncier. She had grown, no doubt about that. Her hair was longer, and a duller shade of pink. Van was pulled from his thoughts when the cat girl grabbed his hand, and pulled him eagerly along.  
  
"Now that's no way to treat the king of New Fanelia," Van smirked. Meruru gave a tug to his arm.  
  
"You're such a kidder!" She giggled.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Van looked to her, and smiled.  
  
"The kitchen of course! I said I was hungry, didn't I?" She giggled.  
  
The reached the kitchen. Van looked about the large area, and lit a small candle, then proceeded to light to torches in the room. By the time they were all lit, Meruru was already munching greedily on some crackers. Van rolled his eyes, remembering cats abilities to see in the dark. He began to put out the torches, but heard a sword being unsheathed. He left one torch burning, looking cautiously about the room. Meruru growled softly, and sat on all fours, claws retracted. Van placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, hand shaking.  
  
"Meruru.is there a scent of anyone we know?" Van asked quietly, under his breath. Meruru shook her head. No scent at all. Van felt a blast of cold breath on his neck, and spun about. There was a black cloaked figure, with to short bladed swords. He pushed Van out of the way, and darted for Meruru. She gasped and pounced onto the counter, and over the mans head, out the door. The man growled, and darted after her. Van leapt up, pulling out his sword, and stabbing the man before he could reach Meruru. The man paused, let out a scream of pain, and vanished as quickly as Van had stabbed him. Van jumped back, staring at the spot where the man was. There was no trace, except for a spot of black blood.  
  
"Van-sama!" Meruru leapt towards Van, and swung her arms about him. She cried into his shoulder. "Are you okay?? Van please say you are alright!" Van patted her on the head, and nodded. He rocked her gently.  
  
"More importantly, are you alright?" He looked down to her. She looked up, sniffed, and wiped away the tears smiling softly.  
  
"I ought to talk to Allen about this." Van released Meruru, and headed down the hallways. The Fortune tellers words flooded his memories as he ran down the hall, Meruru following close behind.  
  
************  
  
"Black blood?" Allen rubbed his chin in though, which now had a small goatee. He paced back and fourth, and Celena looked curiously at the other three.  
  
"He vanished without a trace?" Celena looked to Van and Meruru, who sat on Celenas bed, looking miserably at one another. Van nodded, Meruru only cried. "He came after me!! Who would want me dead??" She cried into Vans shoulder. Van sat down on his bed next to Celena, who looked down to the floor, confused.  
  
"I'm not sure.but whoever it is, we should take necessary precautions to protect Meruru. This person seems powerful, if he can vanish and reappear at will.Van?" Allen looked towards Van, who gently rocked the traumatized felice.  
  
"Yes?" He asked quietly, looking towards Allen.  
  
"You will double security, yes? I see no other way of getting around it," Van nodded, and stood. Meruru clung to him tighter, but eventually plopped onto the floor beside Van. Van bowed. "I'll make necessary preparations. Meruru. Stay here.I think You're safer around Allen," Meruru sniffed, but nodded her head, wiping away a few stray tears.  
  
~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~ ~~~*~~~  
  
By nightfall the palace was teeming with gaurds, mostly felice and anthro. (Anthro, part animal part human). They surrounded the doors and windows, and lined the roves.  
  
Celena slipped into her bed, looking across the room to Allen, who was now fast asleep. She smiled at her brother, and stared blankly at the ceiling, and to the guard standing on the inside of the door.  
  
"Sorry you can't go to sleep too. That must be rough," She said to him. The guard laughed cynically. "At least I get paid to stand around,"  
  
"True," Celena said slipping into the bed. "Could you put out the torch please?" The guard nodded, and walked over to the torch, putting it out. As the light dimmed, Celena slipped into bed, and heard a thump against the ground. She shot up, looking nervously about. "Guard?" She managed to whimper. There was no reply. She felt cold icy breath on the back of her neck, and turned around to see a black cloaked figure. The cloak slid off his head and shoulders, falling in a heap around him on the ground and vanishing. Celena tried to scream, but found no sound at all came from her throat. She looked to the figure in horror, and her eyes widened. The red eyes, pale skin and blue hair were dulled with the years, but the purple teardrop tattoo on the figures cheek brought back memories she never thought would resurface. With a soft smile, he reached out and took her by the throat, lifting her into the air. She reached up, placing her hands on his, feeling they were ice cold. He had a grip like a dragon. She became weak and fell limp, closing her eyes.  
  
"Dilandau," The figure said, yet there was no sound coming from his mouth. In fact it wasn't even moving. The voice was in her head. "Come on out Dilandau.Enough hide and seek," She whimpered, as she felt her body grow hot, the memories of Allen and rebuilding Fanelia with Van slowly began to vanish. Fire.was all she could think about now, and the flames licked at her memories, burning them to cinders. She tried to scream out Allen's name, but fell unconscious in his hands. Black.was all she could see for miles, and not a speck of light was to be seen.  
  
"Dilandau.Are you ready to go?" Folken leaned down, and caressed the boy gently. "I've missed you so much," Dilandau looked up at Folken, eyes teeming with tears. "I thought you were dead! I thought I was dead." Dilandau whimpered, and began to sob. Folken smiled gently, and slipped of the black sheet covering his body. The Sword bit was still in his chest, dead blood crusted about it, nearly a green color. Dilandau covered his mouth. "You're a G-" Folken placed his fingers of Dilandau's lips. "I prefer to be called a wraith, thankyou.," Dilandau cried, and fell into Folken's arms, and the vanished together, just as Allen began to stir gently.  
  
Allen awoke, and looked towards Celena's bed, and jumped up. "Celena?!? CELENA!!" He looked out the window, and noticed all of the anthro and Felice guards lay on the ground, disemboweled, amputated, and beheaded. He felt sick, and ran out of the room, down the hall. He stepped on one of the guards heads, and blood splattered around his foot. He looked up, and saw all of the human guards were merely unconscious.  
  
"VAN!!!" he ran down the hall, and kicked open Van's door. He stepped over the sleeping guard, and to Vans bed, shaking him briskly. He looked down to Meruru, who slept peacefully next to him unharmed. That he was relieved for, but still shook Van. Van sat up groggily, and looked to Allen.  
  
"What?" He moaned.  
  
"The guards.T-they .unconscious! The Anthro Guards.Are dead!! Van they're dead!! Celena is gone!!" Allen fell to the floor, sobbing softly. Van looked over to Meruru, and sighed. He returned his attention to Allen, and jumped up out of bed, picking up Meruru, carrying her with him.  
  
"We'll spend the rest of the night in the dungeons. No one would go and kill a few measly prisoners," They all headed to the dungeons, but were sickened by the sight. All of the Anthro and felice prisoners were dead as well. Van nearly passed out.  
  
"Sorcery.Nothing can kill so swiftly and silently without the aid of magic," Allen murmured. Van looked down, recalling how swiftly his country was burnt down, the soldiers torn to bits. But that was the work of a guymelef, and a melef would have trampled the building and woken everyone up. He shook his head sorrowfully.  
  
"We'll have to evacuate the palace, and have a messenger ride out and tell the villagers to be cautious, Especially the felice it seems.," Van kneeled over to the sleeping human guard, and shook him gently. The guard stirred, and looked up at Van with sleep filled eyes.  
  
"hmm..Oh! Yes sir!?" He jumped up, standing straight. "I need you to take a horse, and tell the villagers to be cautious of any strange figures, lock doors. Make sure all of them hear it! Deliver this message to everyone else," The guard nodded, and ran out, waking other guards. Van turned to Allen, who was staring at the floor sadly.  
  
"C'mon Allen, we'll take a carriage to an inn beyond Fanelia.," The three ran out, Allen following Van close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we, Folken-sama?" Dilandau's eyes scanned the empty ruins, filled with tattered metal, skeletons, and rusted melef parts. Folken was silent. He looked down to Dilandau, who looked at him with a childlike wonder in his eyes. He took the boys hand, and pulled him along behind him as they walked. They proceeded into a large room, on one of the upper levels. This room was relatively cleaner than the rest, and more fit to sleep in. Smoke billowed from sticks of incense, and candles gave the room a soft, natural glow. As Dilandau, he saw his old red velvet chair, and a tall figure with long purple hair sitting in it. He stood, and nodded to Folken, who knelt, and walked forward to him, Dilandau still in hand.  
  
"Here he is, My lord Ezekel," Folken stepped back, leaving Dilandau staring at the mans face. The man snickered slightly.  
  
"He's alive," he said, in a deep voice, which seemed to emanate off the walls of the room. "You assured me he was dead!" Folken twitched slightly when he yelled. "There were complications my lord, the boy resides within the body of a girl.And I needed to bring Dilandau out again.However my time was cut thin," Folken said, his head downcast to the floor. Dilandau took a small step backwards, his heart pounding. A fine sheet of sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, his legs threatening to buckle beneath him.  
  
"We'll have to change that," Ezekel said as he approached Dilandau. Dilandau gasped, and turned to run, and Folken remained in his crouching position. Dilandau felt himself falling, as if someone tripped him. He was lifted into the air, and held, suspended there. Ezekel approached Dilandau, and reached up to stroke his cheek. His yellow eyes focused on the boys red ones.  
  
"Such a pretty thing.I'll make him mine.My puppet," Ezekel said, and threw Dilandau up against the roof. Dilandau coughed, blood spilling onto his shirt. He could feel his ribs breaking, poking through his skin. Screaming was no use, for only a faint dry gasp passed his lips. He then felt himself falling, and thudded onto the floor. Folken twitched, shoulders tensing. Dilandau felt his leg break form the fall. Ezekel approached Dilandau, and held his hand out, a small ball of blue light forming. He threw it at Dilandau. The ball expanded over his body, and swallowed him up, rising into the air. There came a blood curdling scream from the orb, sounding neither male nor female. Only a scream Dilandau could seem to manage. Folken jumped up and ran to Ezekel.  
  
"Stop it!!Please don't kill him!" Blood tears spilt down Folken face. Ezekel laughed.  
  
"Indeed I didn't. I only said I wanted him to serve me, but as you well know, I want the dead to serve me. I can't exactly have a new dead servant and not kill him, now can I?" Folken bit his lower lip.  
  
"Please, Lord Ezekel. Let him live. Someone living can accomplish more for our cause than someone dead.PLEASE!" Another scream came form the orb. Folken whimpered, and Ezekel only ignored Folken pleas.  
  
"Remember how you were suffering in the depths of hell? How you sat in that cold barren wasteland they call an afterlife, just repeating your sins over and over again to yourself. I took you from that.I saved you! You are not to talk back to me, or I'll send you back to that place, that you begged me to take you from," He returned to Dialndau. There was one more scream of pain, and the orb vanished. Dilandau floated in the air, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Ezekel slowly let him fall to the ground. Folken ran over, taking Dilandau up in the arms, staring down at him, shaking him softly.  
  
"Dilandau-kun? Daijoubu?" Dilandau turned slowly to Folken, cold eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Hai, Folken.I'm alright," He smiled softly.unnaturally. Folken turned to Ezekel, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
(Okay if I don't get some replies on this.NO MORE!! I'LL LEAVE YOU HANGING! Oh aren't I such a precocious little scamp! Hah hahh hahaahahahahahahhhaahh.hmm.please look forward to the next chapter Minnasan! ^.^ ) 


	2. 2, fateful ways

(want more? ^.^ I sure do hope so! Well here you have it. More. )  
  
(disclaimer mumbo jumbo…I really don't want to deal with it )  
  
"It's been two days," Allen said, looking out the window of the inn. Meruru and Van sat on the bed, dressed in peasant clothing. "Two days…since we left the palace…We should find out what is going On. The guards will have some information. Maybe Celena came back!!," Van and Meruru looked nervously to eachother, and Van shook his head unknowingly.  
  
"We can only hope for the best Allen. I'll send Guards to search for her…I wonder if my scouts around the territory got the message of what's going on," Van sighed and walked to Allen, placing his hand on his shoulder. "We'll go back today….Okay?" Van offered a weak smile, and Meruru jumped up and swung her arms around Van.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The city looked normal, except for an occasional corpse of a felice being scraped off the road side. Meruru would often turn her head away from it, and try and keep from vomiting. Van would then offer a comforting pat on the shoulder. As they rode up through the palace gates, villagers would call out to Van welcoming the king of Fanelia back home. Guards stood at the gate, and some of the scouts stood waiting. Van got out of the carriage, and bowed to the guards.  
  
" Any more killing?" Van asked turning to one of the guards.  
  
"Not any except for what was done two nights ago. Although…" The guard turned to the scout, who bowed to Van.  
  
"Sir, around the ruins of Zaibach, it seems as if it teeming with life again sir. Occasionally I would see lights, and people…like fathoms wandering around the area…all equipped with armor and weapons, sir," The scout took note of the worried look on Vans face, and bowed, stepping a few paces back.  
  
"Perhaps this was the work of Zaibach…" Van muttered. 


	3. 3, fateful ways

(Okay peoples, only ONE review. If I don't get anymore reviews I REALLY don't see the point in writing this, BAAAHH!! Last chapter if I don't get any reviews. I'll give you a week for reviews! .o;;; REVIEWS GOD DAMNIT!!!)  
  
  
  
The palace seemed strangely empty without the felice running about, playing with each other in the corridors occasionally. Van sighed, looking down the hall nervously, slipping on a white night shirt, and turned to the bed, where Meruru licked her paw, cleaning herself. He smiled.  
  
"I promise, I'll protect you…Okay?" Van said, smiling to the best of his extent.  
  
Meruru opened one eye curiously, and huffed. " I don't think you can protect me from whatever wants my kind dead," She curled up on the bed, and looked towards the window. "The stars are pretty tonight," she sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Van slipped into bed, scratching her behind the ear. She purred softly, and turned curling into Van, her tail wrapping around her leg. Van sighed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I hope Celena is alright..hmm…could you put out the light Meruru-chan?," He turned to her. She nodded and bounced up over Van.  
  
"Hai, Ban-sama! (Van spelt Ban, because that's how it is said in the Japanese one. No "V" sound in Japanese language) bounced over to the torch, placing a large metal cup with a handle on the side over the flame. She then bounced back over to the bed, throwing her arms around Van. The two soon found themselves fast asleep, embraced in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ONII-SAN!!" Van cried out. "Brother, where are you??" He was five again, running along a groundless landscape. The clouds, or what seemed to be the entire surrounding, were colored with light shades of pink, purple, white and blue, blending together, making soft muddy colors.  
  
"Van…" A low voice echoed throughout the surrounding. Van turned, and found no one was there. Distressed, he collapsed and began sobbing.  
  
"Onii-san left me!" he cried,  
  
"No…I didn't," The voice said sadly. "I-I didn't have a choice," A bright light flashed in front of Van, and Folken appeared as the young boy he once was. He was clad in orange and red robes, flowing against a non existent wind. He smiled sadly, and embraced his little brother, who warmly embraced back, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't have a choice…I was ignorant, and blinded by Zaibach's leaders," Van looked up at Folken, who smiled.  
  
"Listen Van…I've come to tell you something, and try and remember it when you wake. I was the one who took Celena, but by force…I didn't want to take her. She has been converted back to Dilandau, and is under someone's control. I can't say who…I'm sorry," And with that, Folken vanished, leaving a confused child behind.  
  
Van sat upright, Staring up at the ceiling. He looked about, and wiped away the sweat from his forward. He didn't know whether to rejoice or lament, for Folken was alive, as far as he knew…But that dream could have been just a farce. He shook his head, and looked down. He realized then, Meruru was missing. He gasped, and saw the window was open. Throwing the sheets aside, he leapt over to the window, poking his head out, glancing about nervously.  
  
"Meruru!!," He called. He heard a meow, and Meruru was hanging in front of him, smiling. "Hai, Ban-sama?" Van sighed in relief.  
  
"Come back in bed…What are you doing up there anyway?" Van said, sounding slightly exasperated.  
  
"Just looking at the stars…They're just so pretty! And plus…I couldn't sleep," She sighed, as she slid from the roof, back into the room.  
  
"I just had a strange dream," He looked to Meruru. " It had Folken…He looked so strange. So Beautiful. He was dressed in silk orange robes…Only to fit a king," Van smiled. "He said something…about Celena…I can't remember," Meruru smiled.  
  
"Silly Van! It's only a dream! It doesn't mean anything," Van turned, looking at Meruru.  
  
"I think we all learned from Hitomi that wasn't the case. I think, subconsciously, I know where Celena is…and possibly my brother,"  
  
Meruru Looked slightly saddened by what he had just said, and shook her head, "Van your brother in long since dead…don't say your still grieving over him! You almost drove yourself insane, after Hitomi left. You always said it was your fault he was dead! You scared me when you didn't come out of your room for days!! " She threw her arms around him. "Please…don't ever scare me like that again!" Van looked down at her, tears welling up in his eyes. He fell to his knees, still holding Meruru in a tight embrace.  
  
Just then, the door was thrown open, and Meruru and Van stared, holding eachother. 


	4. 4, fateful ways

( Well only three reviews, from two people. That's depressing. I'm working hard on this story and no one wants to read it! So sad! Well, here's the fourth chapter, in its entirety)  
  
" My lord!" A guard stood standing in the doorway, chest heaving up and down. " "My lord, I am sorry to disturb you, but we are under attack!! Most of the troupes have been cut down like weeds!" Van looked at Meruru, and quickly released her, standing, staring at the guard. "Mobilize the sleeping troupes, get in your guymelefs! Are the enemies in melefs?" "No sir, they are not!" "Good! I think you know what to do!," The guard nodded, and ran off, yelling warnings of the attack. Van looked at Meruru, and bit his lower lip. "Go hide.I don't want you to get hurt," He said sadly, his garnet eyes filled with tears. "Van-sama! No I-" "MERURU! You'll do as I say, you understand?!! Now go!" Van yelled, and pushed her aside gruffly. Meruru fell to the floor, and gripped her chest. "Van sama." she whimpered, and ran off, climbing out the window and onto the roof. Van sighed, ran down to the lower chambers to slip on his armor.  
  
When Van arrived out into the courtyard of the castle, all he saw were the remnants of melefs lying about. All in perfect condition, but their energists had been torn out. Van gasped, and scanned the area from his melef. He looked at the guards, who had given up melef combat, and fought hand to hand. Van scanned the area once more and took note of the guards.all were anthro and felice, and all stood hunched over, swinging clumsily at the guards with acute perfection. Their eyes were blank, and dried blood encrusted their fur. Van gasped, feeling slight vibrations from the cockpit. He looked out and noticed one of the enemies was on his melef. He swung about, flinging the creature onto one of the rooftops. It flailed in the air helplessly, and fell with bone cracking sounds onto the roof.  
  
I see. Van thought. The felice are very acrobatic and can climb on the melefs.stab their energists! He looked down and saw more fumbled at the base of the melef, climbing clumsily yet speedily up the legs of the melef. Van swung his sword at them, but only hit a few. He didn't want to damage the actual melef itself. He stomped, making a few more fall off, but they only proceeded to climb back on. Once more he saw a felice clinging to his energist. He tried to move, but realized the Energist had already been ripped from the energist chamber. He felt the melef falling. After a sound crash, he was staring at stars, facing the night sky. Within moments, the felice began working with the hatch, attempting to tear it open. Van wasn't sure what to do. Whether to wait for them to eventually pry open the hatch, or undo it himself and make a run for it. He shook his head, and released the hatch. Felice came spilling down on him, and he threw them off. More and more came, until he couldn't breathe, and he was swamped with the smell of death and blood.  
  
"Van sama," Meruru cried, staring down in the courtyard. She heard slight footsteps, but dismissed it because she was to intent on the battle. "I hope he's okay," She wrung her dress in her hands. From behind her, there was a slight giggle. Meruru spun about and faced Celena.  
  
"Celena!! ANATA BAKA?! Where have you been?! You've worried your brother to death!," Meruru stood, staring at the girl in the eyes. Her eyes, the color of blood. Meruru gasped. "You're not Celena," She backed away from her, staring at her. "You're no-" Celena drew a sword from a holster on the side of her belt. Then Meruru took note of what she was wearing. The old Zaibach Dragonslayers outfits. Celena began laughing, and threw her head back. Flames engulfed her, and there stood Dilandau. A stream of blood was dried on his mouth, and his red eyes were as blank as ever. He thrust the sword forward, stabbing Meruru in the gut. Meruru's eyes went wide, as she slid to her knees, gripping the blade. Blood streamed down her arms, and she fell backwards, as Dilandau drew the sword upwards, cutting to Meruru's throat.  
  
"Van sama," Meruru whispered hoarsely as she fell to the ground. She hit the ground, feeling her neck snap, her bones shatter. Pain swallowed her being, then followed by darkness. But only one thought echoed through her mind. "Van sama,"  
  
"Meruru," Van whispered, feeling empty. The felice were clawing at his chest, licking the blood. "Meruru..MERURU!!!," Vans wings erupted, sending a few of the felice flying off of him. He jumped out, and flew towards the roof, looking about for her.  
  
"MERURU!! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE ANSWER ME!!" Van saw a figure on the roof tops. She was in a blue dress, laying helpless and unconscious. He flew down, staring down on the figure.  
  
"Celena-chan!" he whispered leaning over. He picked her up, and she opened her eyes, soft and blue. Blood spilt from her mouth.  
  
"Van," she wrapped her arms about Van. "They got Meruru.They almost got.me.," Van's eyes widened. "Meruru? Is dead?" he looked to Celena.Celena gasped, and looked to Van, looking at his chest.  
  
"You're hurt." she reached for his wounds, and Van backed away gasping.  
  
"Where is Meruru?" Celena pointed, and Van hopped up, staring down at the ground. He saw a small mangled corpse, and blood pooling about the body. Van felt sick. He couldn't think.he stumbled backwards, falling over. "Meruru.." He looked back to Celena, and off in the distance saw a large white melef which was all too familiar to him.  
  
"Escaflowne! How.But." He stared dumbfounded. The Escaflowne lumbered over to Fanelia, kicking through the gates, and proceeded to crush the small houses. Vans eyes widened. "This can't be happening.." 


	5. 5, fateful ways

"My Lord," Folken pulled Escaflowne to a stop, looking down at his village. " Are you sure such carnage is necessary?" Ezekel replied through his thoughts.  
  
Fanelia will stand in our way, according to the ancient texts. The voice Vanished. Folken hung his head, the black tears streaming from his eyes again.  
  
"Van oh God I'm sorry." He looked up, and throttled forward, crushing people and houses beneath the Escaflowne's feet. He winced hearing the screams, fading to a blood curdling gurgle. He felt his hands shaking. He looked up once more, spotting a blot of white against the night sky. As it approached, he realized it was Van, carrying Celena. He winced, looking away. Van flapped his wings, staring through the grates, looking at who the figure controlling the melef was. He gasped, and nearly lost his balance.  
  
"FOLKEN!"  
  
Folken closed his eyes, and continued walking through the village. Van followed, screaming at Folken, but compared to the rest of the noise, Van's pleas to stop were insignificant.  
  
"FOLKEN STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!!," Van screamed. He felt dizzy, losing breath. Celena looked up at him, regaining consciousness  
  
"Give up Van.he won't stop for you," She whispered, her eyes flashing a red color, then returning to their regular shade of blue. Van looked down at her, trying to keep himself in the air. Celena closed her eyes, and leaned her head against Van's chest, slipping into unconsciousness again. Van whimpered, knowing she was right. He turned and flew away form the villages, staring at flames slowly begin to rise. He sat against a rock, under a tree, just staring, holding Celena. He remembered Allen. All of the servants he held dear.Meruru. He stopped, and went cold. He knew she was dead, but it didn't quite sink in. He would never see her face again, or hear the purring in the middle of the night. All of this hit him like a ton a bricks. He wasn't ready for this. He was secure in the fact that Fanelia wouldn't be attacked again. What would a neighboring country want form Fanelia anyway? They were just getting back on their feet. They didn't have good crops to offer, no raw goods. He buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his bloodied cheeks. He sobbed and sobbed. Celena only sat by, watching in awe as the King of Fanelia broke down into tears. They seemed to stay there forever, until Van fell asleep in his fetal position. Celena stayed still for a while, to be sure not to wake him. When she felt sure enough that Van was sound asleep, she crawled over on all fours, reaching out and stroking his cheek. With a sigh, Celena's eyes flashed red, and the body formed into Dilandau's. Dilandau gently reached out and pulled Van close to him, cradling him. He giggled childishly as a blue orb formed around the two and they vanished, leaving Fanelia to burn to cinders.  
  
"So this is the boy king I was so worried about? Not much of a king, is he? Un-impressive little runt," Ezekel turned up his nose from the boy. "Well, my visions are never wrong. We'll have to kill him," He turned to Dilandau. "I trust you can finish that runt off," He turned away, dismissing Dilandau. Dilandau smiled, and scurried off to his rooms. He looked down at his prey, smiling with glee. He knew just what he was going to do with this pretty boy. He pushed open the door to his old room, memories flooding back into his conscious. He remembered the ropes and weapons he hid in a chest under his bed. He placed Van on the old dusty bed, then proceeding to reach under his bed, pulling out an old dusty chest. He opened the lid, and shuttered at the satisfying squeal the old hinges managed to make. He smiled at the untouched weapons and rope. Not dusty. He remembered when Jajuka gave him the box, that he said it was air tight, and would keep his precious items safe and sound. He closed the lid, and looked at the top, tracing the ornate decorations with his finger. He sighed, and shook his head, his thoughts returning to the mission at hand: destroy the king of Fanelia. He looked to the sleeping boy, and caressed the rope before he hoped on the bed, wrapping it about his slender wrists, tying him to the bedposts. Van's eyelashes fluttered, and drowsy sleep filled garnet eyes stared at Dilandau with wonder. For a moment it looked as if he wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but then color and light flooded his eyes. The burning sensation of the rope around his wrists dug into him like the felice did to his chest. One word came into mind; Trouble. When there was trouble, van always ended up having to try and get away. Struggle, was the second word. He realized his legs were free, so he bucked them about wildly, trying to ward off the attacker. He felt two firm hands around his ankles, and then rope. Dilandau placed his hand on Van's chest, and with his other hand placed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, hush now, little birdie," Dilandau smiled, trying to calm him down. Van, for a moment was confused, and realized why Celena was back. Dilandau was back, and Dilandau killed Meruru. Revenge. The third word in his mind since he woke up. He pulled furiously on the ropes, trying to lash out at Dilandau. Dilandau shook his head, and tied a piece of dusty cloth in Vans mouth. Van felt sick at the taste of dust, and tried to push it out with his tongue but found that it was useless. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils, and looked at Dilandau. The look in his eyes told Dilandau what he meant to say by giving up struggling. Go on, kill me already. Dilandau could only smile. "You'll be at peace soon enough. But not now.I have things I need to do," He stroked vans cheek again, absorbing his warmth. "Beautiful. So sad master is making me kill you. Oh well, I might as well make you scream. I love the sound of screaming" "Dilandau reached back behind him, and pulled out a pocket knife. Van closed his eyes, and looked away, awaiting the pain. He felt the cold steel press against his skin. Dilandau smiled, and pulled the knife away. "I have a better idea," Dilandau jumped up and walked away from Van, heading towards a candle. Elegantly, he picked it up, and strode soundlessly back to bed. Smiling, he held the blade over the flame, until it became hot. To test it, He pressed the blade against the nightstand. A small stream of smoke rose and circled around Dilandau's head. He smiled wickedly, and approached him. Van closed his eyes tighter, and turned away, felt himself shaking. He felt the heat against his stomach, traveling lower down to his thighs. Tears flooded his eyes, and he couldn't keep them back. He let out a small wail, and tossed his head up, eyes snapping open. There was a loud crash, and Van turned his head towards the door. Folken stood in the doorway, and a look of fury that would frighten the devil himself crossed his face. He approached Dilandau, who looked up blankly at Folken. "Get off of him, you fucking brat," Dilandau frowned. "I was ordered to kill him," Folken picked Dilandau up by the throat and threw him across the room. The boy thudded helplessly against the wall. Folken drew his sword as he approached him. "Be at rest, Dilandau," With that Folken sliced off Dilandau's head. It fell to the floor with a quiet thump. Van turned his head away, and winced painfully. Folken turned his head, and looked at Van. A look of worry crossed his face, and he walked over, caressing Vans head, cutting the rope. He picked him up and cradled him gently, kissing his head. "Y-you're supposed to be dead..at rest not.not destroying Fanelia.no," Van sobbed helplessly, his chest heaving up and down. The words were barely audible, but Folken heard the majority of them. He shook his head, kissing Van's head. "I'm sorry Van," Van sobbed and eventually fell asleep in Folken's arms. Folken sighed, and placed him on the bed again, pulling a piece a fabric from his cloak and placing it over Vans wounds. The one Dilandau had made didn't bleed, because it was burnt on impact. But the ones on his chest still bled slightly, and puss had gathered at the edges of each little scratch mark. Folken stayed the night with him, stroking his face, telling him stories about the draconian, old legends about Fanelia. 


	6. 6, fateful ways

Folken awoke to the sound of snoring, and felt something wrapped about his waist. He had nearly forgotten what had happened last night, but abruptly remembered when he saw the lean brown arms covered in small bruises. He sighed and looked to Van, stroking his cheeks. The boy stirred, turning on his side, and slowly opened his eyes. "Am I.dead?" Van muttered, half asleep. Folken laughed as a response and shook his head. "No Van, but I am," He laughed again and stood, stretching. Van kicked off the sheets and jumped up, feeling new energy shoot through him. A decent nights sleep was what he needed most. "I suppose you are hungry?" Folken asked, turning to Van as he slipped on his cloak. "We don't have much. The only person here that eats is Ezekel. I'll get you some fruit or something, alright?" Van nodded briskly, holding his growling stomach. "I'll also check in the old Madoushi's labs for some ointment for those wounds. They are already infected," Folken shrugged and strode out, heading down the metal hallways, his boots clicking softly. Van watched him leave, and didn't know what to make of all this. His brother was back, Meruru was dead, and Allen was probably dead, buried in the ruins of New Fanelia. Van Felt that the Fates felt Fanelia wasn't supposed to be at this point. "Well, third time is a charm," he muttered. He walked back to the bed, and turned towards the window. He gasped and covered his mouth, remembering that Dilandau was still there. Or rather Dilandau's remains. He closed his eyes and strode over to the body. He covered his nose, for it already smelt a week old. He looked around quickly for some spray, or anything to rid of the smell, and threw open the window. With much effort, he picked up the armor laden body and tossed him out the window, watching his body fall several stories downward. Van closed his eyes, wincing. Now all he had to deal with was the head. The worst part. He knelt down to the head, picking it up. Black blood spilt over his hands. He gagged, and felt like he'd throw up. He couldn't help but look at the head. It still looked alive. The eyes were wide open with shock and his cheeks were stained with spots of black blood. He shook his head, throwing it out the window without a second thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Folken threw aside some old drawers, scattering old research documents. Dust rose in plumes. Folken sighed in exasperation, and kicked one of the toppled desks. Over his shoulder, he noticed a few surgical tools scattered about, and went closer to investigate. He pulled open some of the drawers, and found some white cream in a clear mason jar. He smiled and tucked it in his cloak pocket. Suddenly, he felt another's presence, and spun around looking. No one was there. In his head, he heard a deep voice. What are you doing in the old madoushi's lab, Folken my child? Trying to regain memories form your former life? Folken snorted. "That boy, my brother. His wounds are bad. He killed Dilandau before Dilandau could kill him. He let down his guard," There was laughter. Folken, we are linked. I know your every move! No use Lying to me.  
  
Folken winced. He started walking back to Van's room, listening to the voice chatter on. I wont punish you for killing that boy. I know how you feel for your brother. But I will punish you for disobeying and lying to me. Remember. You can't run, because I know where you are, and so long as you "live" I have control over you. The voice vanished. Folken shook his head, muttering profanities under his breath. He swung open the door to Van's room and saw he was staring out the window, nearly about to fall out. "Van what are you doing!?" Folken ran over and pulled Van back out, and set him on the floor. Van pouted and glared at Folken. "Why'd you do that??? I was perfectly safe," Van pouted. "With your feet hanging a foot off the ground I beg to differ. What were you doing?" Folken looked out the window. "I had to dispose of.Dilandau's remains," Van sighed. Folken covered his mouth. "Uuuggghh.Sorry I left that," "It's alright," There was a pause. " I found some ointment," Van looked at Folken. "Now lay down on the bed," Van nodded and did as he was told. He felt a cold feeling against his chest, and a sudden pain. He cried out, and gripped the edges of the bed. "Folken!! That hurts!!!" "Of course it's going to! It's killing the bacteria in the wounds!" Van closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of happy things. Flowers, puppies fuzzy ducklings!! Things that DON'T hurt! "There, all done!" Folken proclaimed. Van sat up and prodded at his chest. "Don't poke it. You'll only get bacteria in there again! "Don't you need to bandage it?" "For a wound like this, it only needs air to heal," Van plopped down onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't think because his chest hurt so badly. "Now I am going to go find you some food, okay little brother?" "K then" "Get some rest," "k" Folken smiled back at his little brother, and closed the door behind him. He was glad Van didn't hate him anymore. Turning, he saw red eyes, and purple hair. His heart, or lack there of, began to pound furiously. Ezekel reached out, and touched his cheek. "And now for that punishment," He held his hand over Folken's head. Folken felt his eyes roll in the back of his head, feeling himself go limp. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, and everything in his conscious mind slipped away. Then at that point, he found himself in a plain of mist, colored red and purple. Visions of people that Zaibach soldiers had killed, Himself destroying Fanelia a second. He realized where he was. He was back in his personal hell, and reliving everyone of his horrors. The pain of the dragon ripping off his arm, waking with an unfamiliar weight at his side. He screamed, and shook his head, curling up in a fetal ball. Ezekel smiled. "Now good, Rise my puppet," Folken clumsily rose to his feet, leaning himself against a wall, and eventually was able to stand straight up and look Ezekel in the eye. " Look outside Folken," Folken nodded and stumbled over to a window, looking outside. There were many of the dead felice and dead people in general working outside, slowly rebuilding the Zaibach empire. "Soon, we'll make a comeback.! Zaibach will be restored to its former glory.no.Much more than that! " Ezekel had a psychotic smile on his face, as he clenched his fists, looking out the window with wide childlike eyes. Folken stared out blankly, not moving a muscle. In his heart he knew this was wrong, knew it was meant to stay destroyed. That's what fate had pre ordained, after all. Ezekel laughed and wrapped his arms around Folken. "We'll 


End file.
